


30 days of abstinence

by sereniteasocks



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:21:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2606621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sereniteasocks/pseuds/sereniteasocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Connor attempts an apology but it fails, he tries a big gesture. Sex mentioned/implied, but no explicit scene. Some swearing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 days of abstinence

Connor was not a believer in faith, not in the slightest, but he was a believer in grabbing opportunities. So when he ended up seeing Oliver at the bar, he knew that he would go up. He would talk to Oliver. It wasn't at Oliver's place, so it was fair game, surely?   
"Hey" he says. Oliver turns around, very slowly.  
"Hi." He responds, with a face of stone. "What do you want?"  
"I should have brought.. no, no, that would have been a bad idea. Well.." he lets the word linger, since his mind is turning empty. He just smiles at Oliver, a twisted, not-there-in-the-eyes, smile.   
Oliver simply sighs and picks up his drink, and is just about to leave, when Connor finds his words again. Not the, perfect words, but some words.  
"No, wait.. I'm.. I know you have a boyfriend but-"  
"Boyfriend?" Oliver's stone face finally lets on an expression. One of confusion, yes, but that's..something.  
"Guy who cooks in your apartment barely dressed?"   
"Guy who is my friend." Oliver pauses. "When where you in my apartment?"  
"A few days ago.. Look, he told me not to go back, but now you're here, so now I can say something, and what I really came to say, is that.. I'm...I'm..I'm sorry, alright? I know now that, that sort of thing, it hurts, even when, even when there's no agreement, and even that ended weeks ago. I fucked up, and like, I'm sorry.. And I said I actually liked you but I didn't mean that in a 'you're not a person to like' I said it as I usually don't really..like people, but I like you. A lot. And I don't deserve it, but I want a second chance."  
He breathes in heavily after his rant, dearly hoping that one day, he could find a balance between saying too little and saying too much.  
"Well.." Connor doesn't dare to look at Oliver, but the tone suggest that the stone face is still in place. "That's.. nice. But it doesn't mean change anything. How do I know you're not just gonna..go fuck someone else, as soon as it suits you?"  
"I'm not, I swear.."  
"Well, forgive me if I don't believe you."  
"Look, I'll prove it to you, ok? I won't sleep with anyone for a month, alright?"  
"Right." Oliver scoffs. "Let me know how that goes."  
At this point, Oliver actually leaves, and Connor stares at the bar desk.  
"I will.." he says quietly.

The first week is hard. Even when you don't want to hook up, avoiding it is hard when it has become such a habit. He sends a text to Oliver: "Week 1: Done." The second one is still hard, but easier, and he starts to feel a sense of..accomplishment, he guesses. He sends a text to Oliver: "Week 2: Still good.". The third week just goes along. He sends a text to Oliver. "Week 3: Almost there." The fourth week goes easy, because he can see the picture before him, the picture of Oliver, and the final days before it is finally a month he begins smiling for real again. He sends a text to Oliver: "There's a month.". 

He sends it at 7 o'clock in the morning, and on his way to school, during his lecture, during the break, during the second lecture, all day, he checks his phone. Still, no response. His hands start trembling, he starts to feel sick to his stomach, still no response. He even sends a second text, saying "to be clear, I made it", making him feel slightly pathetic, but there's still no response.

So there he sits in his apartment at half past 11, drinking wine, watching some stupid sit com because he really doesn't feel like going out. And then the doorbell rings. Who the fuck would come by this late he thinks, when going to open the door. It's Oliver.  
"Hey?" he says softly, but he doesn't get a response. Oliver simply puts his finger towards his mouth, and points to his clock, which he is already staring at.  
"Now *that* is a month" Oliver says, with his trademark goofy smile on his lips. Connor tries to respond with a smirk, but it really is more of a grin. "Just so you know, though? You're making me breakfast in the morning."  
"Done" Connor responds as he drags Oliver into his apartment and starts kissing him furiously.

So in the end, Connor did make it through one month of abstinence. Just barely, though.


End file.
